The present invention relates to windows or doors having a fixed frame consisting of two frame-like parts which have a gap between them and are connected together by dowels, and having sealing and locking strips which are displaceably mounted in the gap in the fixed frame, which strips are guided by guide slots and guide dowels and are each insertable in a groove in the window-sash or door.
In a known window of this kind, the fixed frame consists of two frame-like parts which are connected tightly together by screws near their outer edges and whose facing surfaces flex backwards in such a way that there is formed between them a gap which is open at one side. In this gap sealing and locking strips which are guided by special guide members are arranged to be displaceable. As a result, the construction of the known window is relatively complicated. In addition, the fact that the two frame-parts are secured at only one edge is a disadvantage, particularly because it means that it is precisely at the inside of the fixed frame, where it cooperates with the window-sash or door, that there is no hold.
By contrast, it is an object of the invention to provide a window or door of the kind described in which while the frame-parts are of simple design and easy to connect, the sealing and locking strips are properly guided and are steady and secure.